


Sprawling

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Series: Where We Fit Together [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Just some dumb fun and then some feels, M/M, NSFW conversations, Probably ooc, Trans Kujou Kiriya, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Graphite does this particular look whenever Kiriya's relaxing and he wants to know what’s up with it.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Series: Where We Fit Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210529
Kudos: 4
Collections: Makin' Progress March





	Sprawling

"Why do you always give me that Look when I'm all sprawled out on the bed?"

Graphite shifted, the bedsheets crumpling and twisting under him as he moved. Maybe he'd already been drifting off when Kiriya asked. Whoops. The dragon grumbled a questioning sound and Kiriya grinned, turning over in bed so he could straddle his hips, arms planting firmly into the sheets to bracket Graphite's head.

"Before we fuck, if I'm all sprawled out and relaxed, you get this Look."

"You'll have to be more specific," Graphite mumbled, slowly coming to consciousness.

"It's like… part you're turned on and wanna eat me whole, and part you're just happy to see me. Sexy, but in a scary and comforting way."

Graphite snorted, squirming a bit under Kiriya's hold and sinking further into the mattress, then his face finally turned up towards the other man. Kiriya looked closely, and could see Graphite's translucent eyelids, glimmering as they swept over his eyes and caught in the streetlights coming in through the window.

"Why are you pinning me down?" Graphite asked, sounding mostly aware for the first time since this conversation began.

"This is an important conversation and I can't have you running away."

"You sure it's not just because you want another round?" Graphite sighed. "And I can just teleport away, you know."

"Not without taking my dick." Kiriya smirked.

"What?" Graphite struggled to sit up, then just opted for craning his neck when Kiriya continued to hold him down.

Sure enough, their crotches were clipped together.

"Oh my god, Kiriya," Graphite groaned, throwing his head back down into the pillows.

"See, you wouldn't steal my dick. If you teleport and noticed it was there, you'd have to come back immediately and return it because you love me."

Graphite flinched at the mention of 'love,' and Kiriya did his best to hide his hurt, continuing to smile and be thankful that the dragon was still mostly asleep. That's right, they weren't exactly together-together so of course he'd react that way. While they definitely progressed past enemies with benefits into friends with benefits, Graphite seemed happy enough with how things were, so Kiriya refused to take it any further even though he'd been feeling stirrings of something more towards the dragon man.

Despite the initial reaction, Graphite's retort was almost instant. "You becoming a bugster was a mistake. And maybe I have no problems stealing it. I'd have three and I'd be even more powerful."

"No, you can't!" Kiriya whined playfully, "You'd have to fuck me with my own dick and that'd be weird."

"Ha," Graphite scoffed, "Or, this is all a ruse, and you're using reverse psychology on me because you'd actually like that."

Kiriya pressed down against him, nuzzling into his chest, "Nooo. You wouldn't want my dick anyways, it's too small."

Graphite shrugged, "Hmm, I don't know, it might look good right between both of mine. If I'm feeling this correctly, you've got it almost perfectly aligned in the spot I'm thinking of."

"You wouldn't dare." Kiriya said over dramatically and Graphite laughed softly.

"You're right. It's much better on you. Can't leave you with nothing."

"Exactly."

Graphite shook his head, then took Kiriya by the shoulders, lifting him up so they could properly look each other in the eye. "Alright, what was the question again? Didn't really hear it because someone asked me while I was half asleep."

Kiriya smiled, using his arms to prop himself up again, "I wanna know why you like me better when I'm just a hot mess lazing around on the sheets instead of posing all sexy for you."

He rolled off Graphite, making sure to unclip them properly, then landed in the sheets next to him in a generic pinup pose, one hand on his hip and the other propping his head up, one leg bent slightly at the knee to create some artful contrast. "Like this." He smirked.

Graphite turned on his side, one talon reaching over to stroke across Kiriya's side. "I think because this feels like you're trying to get my approval. It's nice and all, but…"

The gentle touch slid down, brushing over the hand on his hip, and then following the line of his forearm until Graphite came to his elbow. There it turned into a vice grip and the dragon hauled him over until they were pressed flush again, Kiriya's head tucked under his chin.

"Like this, it feels natural. Feels good. Like you're comfortable and safe around me, and I'm…"

"You're…?" Kiriya asked softly, untucking his head and looking up, trying to catch a glimpse of Graphite's face.

_"Oh."_

Kiriya tensed, and Graphite felt it, squeezing him closer for reassurance. "It feels like I'm doing a good job… being a good mate." His voice went quiet near the end. "I think I love seeing you that way because you're always cautious, protecting yourself. But you let me in."

Kiriya blinked rapidly and tried to swallow, his throat and chest thick with emotion as he processed the confession.

"Well, it’s ‘cuz I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much for reading!
> 
> I have a [writing Tumblr ](https://droppedalltheseoreos.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to drop by and say hi or something!


End file.
